crossangefandomcom-20200222-history
Hildegard Schlievogt
is a supporting character that appears in the CROSS ANGE Rondo of Angel and Dragon television series. She is a Norma whom was an assault member of the First Troop and the pilot the Para-mail AW-CBR115 (HL) Glaive Hilda Custom. For many years, she secretly wished escape Arzenal and returnhome to her mother. She was finally able to do so during of the 'Mermaid Festa'. However, after returning home she discovered that her mother had replaced her with a new child, leaving her heartbroken. She was then apprehended by the authorities, and returned to Arzenal. Her mother's betrayal, caused her to develop a hatred towards the World of Mana. Because of this, after Arzenal's fall, she sided with the crew of the Aurora, and later became their commander. She currently pilots the Para-mail AW-FZR304 (HL) Arquebus Hilda Custom. She later pilots the Ragna-mail EM-CBX004 Theodra Michael Mode. Personality & Character She has long red hair tied with twin tails. According to Ersha, Hilda's personality was similar to Ange's when she was still new to Arzenal, looking down on the other Norma. Skills & Abilities As a Norma, she has the ability to cancel Mana. History She was born in the Enderant Union. When she was six years old she was taken away from her mother for being a Norma. At Arzenal she became the "Personal Plaything" of Zola Axberg. She longed for the day she could escape Arzenal and reunite with her mother. After Zola was killed, Salia Tereshkova became the new Captain of the First Troop. Hilda, then also became the new Deputy Chief of the troop. Due to Ange being directly responsible for Zola's death, she hates Ange and tries to get revenge on her. She bought Zola's room and her personal effects, and goes on to tell Rosalie and Chris, that they belong to her. One night, she admits that she loved Zola, but not anymore and threw her artificial eye into the sea. Shortly after she heads to the hanger and plants an object in a thruster of the Villkiss. After Ange saved the entire unit from being killed by a new powerful DRAGON, Rosalie and Chris begins to accept and befriend Ange, she calls them traitors clearly showing that she has not yet moved on after Zola's passing. It was later on revealed that just like Ange, she too despises being in Arzenal, and that she has always desired to escape from the island in order to see her mother again who lives in the Enderant Union. An opportunity came during the "Festa Festival" occurred, where she aided in Ange's escape by hijacking Misty Rosenblum's Personal Transport. Though, Ange was planning to leave her behind as pay back for what she did, she had a change of heart after getting to know her reason for helping her escape. After separating from Ange and Momoka, she stole some clothes before heading to her mother which lives in the outskirts of Enderant Union. Arrived on her destination, her mother didn't recognize her and Hilda thought she grew up and her appearance changed. As she was about to reveal her name to her mother, a young girl appears and her mother called the girl "Hilda", which surprises her. The young Hilda learns that Hilda is a Norma which freaks her out and fainted. Her mother despised Hilda and asked her to leave the place. Despite reiterating that she is Hilda, her mother throws a slice of apple pie. A devastated Hilda leaves and later being beaten by the police. As laid beaten, she wonders if Ange met her sister. In the prison cell, Ange is rudely greeted by Hilda wounded in the face and they tell their bitter stories, realizing the cruelty of their respective countries, Hilda thought that her mother would forgive her to being a Norma and understood that there's nowhere outside for the Norma. Ange says her that she has her friends here but replied she doesn't have. Before the arrival of Ange in prison, Hilda was confronted to Rosalie and Chris, Rosalie asked her why she deserted and why wouldn't she talk to them, by affirming they are friends but Chris realized that she never thought of them as friends , Hilda confirmed and says that she was just playing along with them. A furious Chris spat in Hilda's face and says that she should have died and that she bought Zola's room. After all that, they then become comrades and decides to change the world once they leave their prison cell. After a week of detention, Ange and Hilda complain to about being hungry and and about not being able to take a bath. During the attack of Scuna-Class DRAGONs, they heard gunfire and asked what is happening in Arzenal heard a mysterious song. After that they have feeling the attack of mysterious Para-mail who destroyed the half of the island, a Scuna-Class destroyed the prison, Momoka found and delivers them. Ange, Hilda and Momoka arrived in the hangar and discovered that the Villkiss has disappeared, Mei informed them that Salia pilots it. She joints her with Hilda and says her to give back her machine but Salia refuses and fights the mysterious Para-mail who defeated her very rapidly. Ange says to Hilda to chase her and she jumped from Hilda's Para-mail and landed on Villkiss. Ange succeeds to recover Villkiss and throws Salia to Hilda. Jill deputizes her as interim squad leader while Salia is in detention for disobeying orders. Rosalie and Chris grumble in the first instance but accept when she proposes them her place. When the report of a dragon survivor arrive, she ordered to Rosalie and Chris to cover the residential area, that she and Ange will cover the maintenance deck and Ersha and Salia search in Jasmine Mall, she asked where is Vivian, Ersha informed that she's not in her room. After that the DRAGON fly around at outside Arzenal it meet Ange and it make a voice like Ange's song by hum, Hilda looked Ange sang the song. Right after the song as ended the dragon change into Vivian, she followed Ange and discovered with the others that the DRAGON are humans. As Julio's fleet advances to Arzenal, Jill orders the entire staff to ignore the message and prepare to defend themselves as she initiates Operation Libertus. Rosalie asked about the rebellion, she replied its die following the commander's orders or be killed by the humans, she accepted and said to Jill that she awaited orders surprising Rosalie and Chris and said that she despised and hated the humans and it was a good time to fight back. Jill ordered her to use the Para-mails to engage the second wave of enemies who approached, Ersha rejoined her with Arzenal children and said that she had to protect what's precious for them. Chris proclaimed that they could not defy the humans and survive, she proclaimed that they wouldn't know until they tried and she turned to Ange who disappeared. She headed to the Para-mails along with Chris, Rosalie and Ersha where they were soon joined by Tanya and her squad to aid in the fight against the humans. When the Tanya Squad takes off Chris notices metallic disk-like that soon produce spikes and attack the lift off pad trapping the remaining Mail-Riders without their Para-mails, Tanya contacted her by saying that the unidentified machines are everywhere and panicked when Ilma is captured, she wanted to ask for explanations but occurred a power went out. After to being informed that Arzenal was infiltrated she saw Ersha left the Landing Platforms by saying she'll be right back, Jill informed to the all units that the enemy's objective is Villkiss and to bring it to the lowest underground level. As the Maintenance Crew attempted the move the Villkiss down manually they were soon brought under fire by Julio's forces. Chris than lost all hope by saying they were going to die, she says her that they are the infamous First Troop and they can't die, she tells her furiously that it was too late to act like a captain, Chris was about to be shot when she shielded her from an attack and retaliated against the attacker. When Chris questioned her why she responded that she doesn't let anyone die because that is what the first squad is about. The group continued to hold their position until an explosion above them sealed the elevator shaft stopping them from bringing down Para-mails. However soon after Ange came rushing into the battle, shooting the enemy and said her to take care of Momoka. She took the Villkiss and cleared away the path with her weapons and leaves Arzenal. Hilda said that she had to go too for save everyone. Shortly after she, Chris and Rosalie prepared for take off with Chris finally acknowledging Hilda as captain, however as they were setting off a survivor from Ange's attack came to and shot Chris in the head, making her crash into a support column. She saw her Para-mail exploded, sending her and what's left of her Para-mail failing to their doom. After the death of Chris, she fought with anger the Mana powered drones. One night, she, Momoka and Rosalie headed to Arzenal in scuba suits and found, Ange Vivian and Tusk on the beach, she grabbed his crotchety to check if he was really a man. Relationships ;Angelise Ikaruga Misurugi At first their relationship was not very friendly, particularly because Ange had involuntarily killed Zola, and gave her the nickname "Burn Princess". Hilda's grudge continues as she sabotages the Villkiss, stranding Ange an island, and trying to have her killed via friendly fire. She considers Chris and Rosalie traitors when they warm up to her after being saved from the gravity dragon. Hilda proposes a truce to escape, but Ange almost ditches her for the abuse she took, until hearing the former's reasons for what she did at Arzenal. When they arrive and split off at the fork in the road, Hilda tells Ange not to die. Later, each one wonders if the other has found what they were looking for. When both reunite in a detention cell, they share their respective stories, with Ange asking a despondent Hilda, who now has no other willing close friends or family, whether she wants to join her in destroying the world. After Ange returns from the DRAGON's dimension Hilda welcomes Ange back. It is later revealed that Hilda is in love with Ange. During the preparation for the final assault Hilda reveals her feelings to Ange and calls Ange her "prince" but is concerned because Ange has "a princess for a friend and a man" but Ange relieves her of those fears by kissing Hilda and telling her that she will need her in the new world. ;Zola Axberg Hilda was the favorite of Zola and when Zola died; she, Chris and Rosalie (all of whom, Zola had sexual relations with) felt vengeance and hatred towards Ange. Hilda also appeared to have succeeded Zola as the alpha female. However, during the Festa when Ange and Momoka hijacked Misty's transport to escape Hilda said to Ange that she resented her role as Zola's "plaything" and was enduring it all along. ;Chris & Rosalie As well as resenting her role as Zola's plaything, she admitted to Ange that she also considers Chris and Rosalie to be pests. After returning to Arzenal and locked up as a punishment for desertion, Chris and Rosalie were the first to visit her. Rosalie attempts to understand but Chris realizes that they were never friends which Hilda confirms; she had been playing Chris and Rosalie all along by copying Zola; Chris spits on her and becomes the owner of Zola's possessions and room. Despite being ostracized by them, Hilda risks her life to stop Chris from being hit by a bullet during Libertus. Gallery Hilda Front Back.jpg|Concept Art. Hilda Uniform Front Back.png|Concept Art. Hilda Art.png|Concept Art. Cross Ange episode 02 End Card Zola and Hilda.jpg|Hilda and Zola Episode 2 End Card. Cross ange 09 Hilda End Card.jpg|Hilda Episode 9 End Card. CAEx9oYUgAEnaWe.jpg|Hilda Episode 23 End Card. HorribleSubs-Cross-Ange-24-720p.mkv_20150322_223244.jpg|Hilda and Rosalie come face to face with Chris. 1427561655-443931.jpg|Hilda piloting the EM-CBX004 Theodra Michael Mode. 1423700507848.jpg|Chibi Hilda. 4e3a52d4.jpg|Hilda confronting Tusk for the first time. dec1fac1.jpg|Young Hilda eating apple pie. Cross Ange 09 Hildegard crying.png|Hildegard crying. Cross Ange 08 Hilda saying to Ange to stay alive.png|Hilda saying to Ange to stay alive. b720748c.jpg|Hilda and Rosalie shocked. dac071c3tw1eq5lkmqksij21hc0u0gq8.jpg|Hilda in the second ED. B-_h_0_UoAAjzRQ.jpg|Hilda card. 141130-0131510748-1440x810.jpg|Hilda hiding from the police. 1429105715233.jpg|Hilda Blushes. 6MUcM3yEokGnuXDaA3kdex.jpg|Hilda and Tusk. f0335e36.jpg|Young Hilda being taken away. crossange09_027.jpg|Hilda shocked. a373994b.jpg|Hilda laughing. D75a7d8b.jpg|Hilda confronting Momoka. 1427610377624.gif 2aed6dac.jpg|Hilda and Ange. tumblr_nh05hhjVGV1u5lmn2o1_500.gif|The new captain of Arzenal. large.gif hilda.jpg|Hilda when she was 10 5781a67a7da75349d255d2b4c8b3f628.png Hildegard.Schlievogt.full.1949437.jpg|Hilda Concept Art. Hildegard.Schlievogt.full.1949438.jpg|Hilda Concept Art 2. Hilda card 2.jpg|Hilda card 2. Hilda card 3.jpg|Hilda card 3. Hildegard Schlievogt card.jpg|Hildegard Schlievogt card. Naomi and Hilda in Cross Ange TR.jpg|Naomi and Hilda in Cross Ange TR. Ange and Hilda card.jpg|Ange and Hilda card. Cross Ange Rondo of Angel and Dragon Cast Reveal Hilda|Hilda was the third character to have her English voice revealed. Cross Ange ep 23 Ange and Hilda.jpg|Hilda and Ange. Hilda in Cross Ange TR.jpg|Hilda in Cross Ange TR. Cross Ange ep 22 Hilda and Rosalie.jpg|Hilda and Rosalie. Cross Ange ep 21 Young Hilda and Young Rosalie.jpg Cross Ange ep 09 Young Hilda.jpg Cross Ange ep 23 Hilda.png|Hilda talking with Ange. Cross Ange ep 23 Hilda crying and happier.jpg|Hilda crying and happier about Ange's words. Hilda Concept Artwork 3.jpg|Hilda Concept Artwork 3. Hilda Concept Work.jpeg|Hilda Concept Work. Cross.Ange-.Tenshi.to.Ryuu.no.Rondo.full.1849254.jpg|Hilda and Ange in Swimsuit. Hilda card 4.jpg|Hilda card 4. Ange, Hilda and Tusk card.jpg|Ange, Hilda and Tusk card. Cross.Ange-.Tenshi.to.Ryuu.no.Rondo.full.1856866.jpg|Hilda, Ange and Salamandinay Promotional poster. Trivia *Mizuki Nana and Yukari Tamura are both voice actresses for Fate Testerossa and Nanoha Takamichi respectively in Magical Girl Lyrical Nanoha. *Celebrity cosplayer, Vampy, cosplayed as Hilda at 2015 MCM Expo London Comic Con. References Category:CROSS ANGE Rondo of Angel and Dragon Characters Category:Pilots Category:Enderant Union Category:Arzenal Category:Aurora Category:Female Category:Norma